Don't Let Go
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Kurt is the math teacher with a hidden past. Blaine is the new, shy guidance counselor. Kurt and Blaine don't really exchange more but an occasional glance in the teacher's lounge. But what will happen when a boy with a troubled past brings them together?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's POV

_What changed your life? _

That is a question I generally get asked a lot. Whether it is by my dad, my friends, or even my therapist, I get asked the same question a lot. It may not be exactly the same, but for one thing, I get asked this because I am in therapy.

The reason people are in therapy—well there are various reasons, but they, in reality, are all the same; we're here because something changed in our lives. Our lives somehow changed, and not for the better. That is what brought us here.

My life changed about 5 years ago. When I first met Paul, I didn't think my life would change in the way it did. When I first met him I was happy, but from the moment after—that's when it fell apart; I just didn't know it at the time.

I wish I had because then I probably wouldn't be the way I am. A mess. A broken mess.

* * *

Blaine's POV

A new day. This is my first day back at high school—since I graduated. I haven't really been in any sort of school since I graduated a few years ago from college. Thank god my sister got me this job at that the school she runs—she is the principal.

I really hope this can be a good start for me—I just hope I'll be able to maybe even meet someone, which is hard for me. Hopefully someone is going to want to talk to the shy new guy—because that's what I am.

I guess here goes nothing.

* * *

**A little short intro into the story, which I am finally posting. I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Anyway, you can find links to edits of made for this story on my profile. Just look for the ones under "Don't Let Go"**

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's POV

I hate being the new kid—more than everyone else. It is just a way for me be more of a freak than I already am. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind school all that much—it gives me less time at home and I usually like the teachers. Of course, then there is the part of not having friends and getting picked on—I may not have gotten there yet, but it is how it always is.

I have to wonder why my dad cares that I go to school. He doesn't really care about me all that much, so why so focused on my education? I guess it's something I'll have to figure out—I will eventually figure out.

I go to the office of the new school and once they give me schedule, they ask me to wait as they call a student to come down and show me around the school—waited ten minutes and that so called person never showed up.

It could be one of two things: they weren't at school at the moment or they didn't want have to babysit the new kid; but it usually would be the second one.

Eventually we saw a few adults and then someone that looked like a student—I just glanced up for a moment—came through and went over to the copier.

"Wait a minute!" I hear that lady say and that is when I look up and see her. "Would you mind showing our newest student around?" She looks at me and I look away, but I look back as she nods as the woman.

"Come on." She says and I get up and follow her—I wish I would have caught her name, but there are times that I zone out and can miss parts of what people say. I wish this wasn't one of those times. "Can I see your schedule?" She asks me and I hand it to her without saying a word. She looks at it as we walk slowly and I look around a little, but I mostly watch her. "You don't talk much, do you?"

I didn't say anything—just looked away.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" She asked me.

"Damon." I tell her.

"Well, Damon, I'm Josie." She tells me, I grin. Josie is a pretty name. "But some people call me J.J.—because my name is Josie and my last name is Jacobs." I grinned again—however I think calling her Josie was better.

"Once these guys would call me D.D." I said, but I wish I hadn't said that. God I sound like an idiot, which is why it is better for me not to talk. "Damon Davis." I added. God, Damon, shut up.

"I have feeling the nickname wasn't kind." Josie replied—well she was good at guessing. I nodded. I think it was another way for insulting me—like when they call a guy a princess or…well I rather not say that word. "I think I'll stick with calling you Damon." I grinned again—I liked that. Okay so, this girl was so far still being nice to you. "What would you call me?"

"I like Josie." I said and I saw her then smile at me—well more like grin.

"I like you, new kid." She liked me? Well this was different—usually I would have gotten tripped in the hallway and then said something to stupid and finally, bam. Loser with no friends. "Anyway, we have all the same classes, so just follow me and eventually you'll find your way around."

I had no problem with that—I mean she liked me and so far that I could see Josie was nice. Probably one of the nicest people I have ever met; I guess it helps that she is the longest conversation I have ever had with anyone.

I wonder if the other kids in this school will be as kind as Josie. I doubt it—I have learned to not keep my hopes up because it ends with it being crushed.

But there is one thing I can't help myself but hope for; and that is to make it through the day.

* * *

**So we've met a few OCs. We'll meet more next chapter :) **

**So Damon is the new kid and Josie so far, is his only friend. Damon is played by Dylan Sprayberry and Josie is played by Nina Dobrev. What do you think of them so far?**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. It took me a few seconds to catch my breath—I look around the room and sigh in relief that it was just a dream. "It was just a dream." I tell myself, painting. I put my head in between my knees to help calm myself down—Vivian told me that is what I should do when I have the nightmares; she is right about it helping.

I look at the clock and it says 5:30—no use in going back to sleep now. I get up and decide to get in the shower and get ready. By the time, I finished it was almost seven. School doesn't start for a little while—I need to go.

It's Monday and I have a half hour session of therapy in the morning. I don't usually have them in the mornings—only on Mondays and Fridays. Those are usually my busy nights, so it is sort of easier to go in the morning; especially since I am usually already up early.

The nightmares, they happen often, but I have learned to deal with them. I get there a few minutes close to 7:30 and wait in the waiting area for a few minutes and then they let me go back. I smiled at Vivian before sitting in my usual spot on the couch.

"Good morning, Kurt." Vivian greets me.

"Morning." I said—it wasn't really a good morning. It never really is because the way I end up waking up isn't what I really call or consider a good morning.

"How are you doing this morning?" She asks me—she always does. And I always answer the same.

"Fine."

"How are the nightmares?" She then asks me. "When was the most recent one?"

"This morning." I tell her, honestly. "But this one wasn't as bad as others."

"How so?"

"They don't last as long." I say—it is true. The longer they are, the worse they are. This one—strangely wasn't too long. For the most part, it was good, but then it shifted to bad—I think. I am not sure, all I can really remember is the bad and this one wasn't as long. We went on talking and asking me the usual questions.

"Have made any new friends yet?" She asks me and for the first few moments. I don't answer. I know it would be good to actually make a friend—inside or outside of work, but that is difficult. Especially with my situation. I still believe it is too soon after Paul.

"No, not yet." I said and shift in my position—she knows that I am not very comfortable when I shift around and that is what I did.

"Kurt, it would be good for you." She tells and I know that, but I am not ready. I don't know if I will be ready any time soon.

"I know. But I-I'm not ready. I'm not ready." I say it the second time quickly.

"It has been five years and Kurt I have known you for a while now." Vivian says and I nod. She has been a help since day one and I was a huge wreck then. "I am not saying that you need to date or do anything serious. Just talk to someone. Make a friend."

Make a friend. That is always how those things start and I know that I am not ready to go there yet. I am not ready—I will make the same mistakes again and I cannot go back there again. I look at my watch and am relieved that our session is over.

"Alright, Kurt, we'll talk again on Wednesday." Vivian says and I nod—hiding my hurry to get out of there. I walk slowly and take a deep breath once I am out of there and I get in my car and just there for a few moments. Make a friend? I think about it and even if Vivian is right and it may help me and that is doesn't need to become serious—I know that it will not end well.

I am not ready now and I don't know if I will be any time soon.

* * *

**So we got a small glimpse into Kurt's life. Next chapter will include Blaine and I believe that all the big characters will be in as well. I guess you could say, I am taking this fic a little slower than my others. ;)**

**So, Kurt takes therapy and it seems to be because of this Paul. What do you think happened between him? Also Kurt seems to not be open to any sort of relationships, not even friendships. What do you think about that? Vivian is played by Maggie Q.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine's POV

First day on the job and I hope it goes well—well it's not going to go perfect and I'll probably just fix up my office and maybe talk to my sister if she stops by.

I am not really—good at talking to people. It has always been tough for me. I don't know if I am shy or socially awkward—probably both. I always liked being by myself or in a big group so I could basically be invisible.

It's not that I hate people or anything—I just am not a talker—well I'm not really a conversation starter. I was when I was little, but usually the first thing that came out of my mouth was not the best thing, so eventually I stopped doing that and well if I am going to talk to someone, they would be the ones to start the conversation.

Of course, if anyone does speak to me, it usually doesn't last long—like a few minutes at most. That is probably one of the reasons why my sister is my best friend. I don't mind it, I mean for one thing, she got me this job and she is really the only one I can count on in my life.

* * *

I started setting up my office and I looked up—well actually, I jumped because the sound of someone knocking startled me—I then saw it was my sister, Julia, and then grinned a bit as she laughed, while coming in.

I then noticed that she brought a welcoming gift—a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry, it's just me." She says and I take the coffee she hands me. I take a sip and I guess it helped with the nerves of starting the new job and being in a new place. "I had a feeling that this help."

"Thanks." I said.

"Anyway, I was thinking about maybe helping you get to know some of other employees that work here." Julia said and I gulped—I wasn't sure if I could do that.

"Julia—"

"Blaine, you're going to need to at least try. Look, I know it's—difficult, but if you don't try it won't get better at it."

"I have never been good at talking or any sort of relationships." I reminded her. "That is why you're my best friend."

"Blaine, I love you, but this is for your own good." She said, patting my shoulder. I always hated when she would do that to my hair—hence why I put Hair-Gel in it; to keep her hands off. "Anyway, I was thinking I would just say your name in the teacher's lounge. You won't have to say anything, but I think it would be good for you to maybe to talk to the other teachers."

"I-I don't know, Julia."

"Let's just try it." She insists and I grin at her and nod in agreement. I guess it couldn't hurt to play along—I knew it wouldn't happen, but I guess I might as well let her try.

* * *

Kurt's POV

Make a friend? That is apparently what Vivian thinks would be good for me, but I don't know if I can do it. After all, it is how Paul and I first started out. We were friends—of course it didn't last too long after all.

I don't think I can do it again. I know it's been years, but it doesn't feel that way. I guess Vivian is right about one thing: I am probably never going to feel ready. So maybe I could try—maybe I could try making friends with a female teacher or something. At least that way, I know it won't be more than a friendly relationship.

I get to school and Julia E-Mails all the teachers to come to the teacher's lounge for some reason. I go and get another cup of coffee—I will probably need it; I do teach high school after all and waking up early because of nightmares and going to therapy can put a strain on your sanity.

"Anyway, I called you all here because I'd like to introduce you to our newest guidance counselor." Julia said. Oh, that was interesting. I guess it was good that she found one so quickly with Mr. Wilkinson having his nervous breakdown and all. "This is Blaine Anderson."

We then all turned our attention to a man with dark hair—he apparently used a lot of Hair-Gel—and who was also kind of short. I couldn't help but wonder if Julia and this Blaine were related. Probably since she did replace the position so quickly and they do look like they could be related.

We looked at Blaine and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed uncomfortable with everyone's attention on him—I mean no one wants all the attention really, but he seems like really wants to get away. I guess he isn't the kind that wants to be in the spotlight or whatever.

I better head to my class, but on my way out, I end up bumping into that Blaine and knocking my coffee all over the floor. "Damn it!" I curse, thank god it wasn't loud.

"Sorry." He apologizes—he acts like it was his fault. I mean, I did bump into him after all.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into you." I say and then we look at each other awkwardly for a few moment and then we walk away. I guess he isn't much of a talker—should be interesting when the students go to him for guidance.

I go to get another coffee and head to my classroom—time to start setting up for the day.

* * *

Damon's POV

I walk with Josie around for the next twenty minutes, I believe and then the halls start filling up with more and more people. "Come on, it's better if you keep up with me or you'll get lost. Trust me, it's easy." She says and I grin.

"Josie!" I hear and I look up and see Josie looking around and we then walk over to this girl with red hair and this guy in a hoodie and jeans; maybe I should just wait until Josie is done or find the class myself. "I got a C+!" The red haired girl says.

"Congrats!" Josie says—it sounds sarcastic, I guess it is by the look on her face.

"Shut up!" The other girl comments. "How come school is so easy for you and I have to work with a nerdy kid to get an average grade that will keep my parents from taking away my life!" I couldn't help but shake my head at that—I am sure in her terms that means losing her phone and possibly her weekends; things can be worse than that.

"Because I study and work hard." Josie replies. "You spend most of your time shopping and posting selfies."

"In which she looks good." The guy comments and then the girl kisses him. Then the guy look at me—I don't like how he looks at me. "JJ, a think you a have a creep stalking you." He says and then Josie looks and sees me.

"This is Damon, he's new." Josie explains.

"Like the _Vampire Diaries_?" The girl questions and I then sigh and nod. I have gotten that question a lot and I honestly think that is the reason my mom picked the name; but the more people ask me, the more I start to want to change it.

"Damon, this is Claire and that's Eli." Josie tells me and I grin, but it fades quickly.

"How did you get stuck on babysitting duty?" Eli asks her—I guess he isn't going to say anything to me.

"Apparently an intern was supposed to show him around, but never showed up." Josie told him—I guess it happens a lot because I didn't tell her and I knew the office lady didn't tell her either.

"It doesn't surprise me. I mean, look at him." He says and the two girls look at me. I look down—so this day is going really great already right? I don't even do anything and somehow I find some way for some guy to be—well, like this Eli guy is being.

"Shut up, Eli." Josie says.

"Is he deaf?" Claire asks Josie. "I mean, he hasn't said anything. Or is he just…weird?" So it's okay for girls to be quiet, but if a guy if quiet there has to be something wrong with him? Oh what am I saying? There is like a billion things wrong with me.

"He's just…shy." Josie says. "I guess." I look up at her—I just want to leave and get to class. "He talked to me."

"He isn't talking now." Eli pointed out. Well congrats, you pointed out the obvious! He then took a few steps towards me. "SPEAK!" He yells and I jump, startled and he starts laughing. "Freak." I hear him mumble.

"Leave him alone, Eli." Josie tells him. "It's his first day, give him a break."

"Say something." He says, ignoring everything Josie just said. I wonder if he only hears the things he wants to hear. "Anything. Just one word."

I roll my eyes. I wasn't going to speak—not when he was speaking like that and I obviously didn't want to. I look at Josie, who is looking at me and grins. "I better show him how to get to class." Josie says—thank god. "I'll see you later, Claire."

We walk away from them and I relax—the minute we got near those two, I tensed up. I had a feeling that Eli guy wasn't going to give me a nice welcome here like Josie was doing. Claire—I don't even know that to think about her.

"Come on, this is Algebra." Josie said and we went inside. I looked around and we went over to the teacher who was sitting at his desk, grading something. Josie explained to him that I am new to the school. The bell rang and I had feeling that he was going to introduce me to the class—not something I wanted.

"You can sit next to Josie." The teacher, Mr. Hummel, says and I nod taking my seat next to her in the front. She grins at me and I grin at her. "Alright class, now before we go over the homework, we have a new student. This is Damon."

Everyone is looking at me—I look up, but don't say anything. I don't want to, but I hope it doesn't get me where it got me with Eli and Claire in the hallway a few minutes ago. Eventually the attention goes away from me and to the white board and Mr. Hummel as he begins the lesson.

* * *

**So we've met a few more characters in this chapter. Julia is played by Crystal Reed, Claire is played by Katie Leclerc, and Eli is played by Charlie Rowe. Links to Polyvores on my profile! :)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest reviews:**

**Somebody: No, I have never watched Degrassi. For picking names, I mostly just pick what I like, usually when going down a list of names on this site :) I feel like Eli and Claire fit the characters.**

* * *

Kurt's POV

At the end of the day, I had to go see Julia, because apparently she wanted to talk to me about something. Thank goodness I had my session with Vivian this morning. I went to her office and when she told me to take a seat, I did.

"So…what's going on?" I asked, I tried to make it sound casual, but I think it came out more awkward. But I guess it was fine because Julia smiled.

"You are familiar with our English teacher, Ms. Harrison." Julia said and I nodded. I hadn't had many conversations with the woman, but it was true that I was familiar with her. The few conversations—though short—that I had with her were nice. She was a kind lady. "Well unfortunately, she had an emergency and won't be able to be in for the next month."

"That's terrible." I said—I honestly didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"Yes it is."

"Sorry, but why did you call me in here?" I then asked—I didn't know what that had to do with me.

"We are able to find a sub for her class, except her 6th period class. It's HONORS English for the sophomores. I was wondering if you would mind taking over the class for the next month."

"Me?" I questioned—there was certainly other people for the job, right? I mean, I did love English way more than Math, but I wouldn't know to do. I am sure, it being HONORS that I wouldn't be capable, especially now to take over the class.

"Yes, when you first applied for a job here you were looking for a position in the English the department." Julia stated. She did have me there.

"But I wouldn't be prepared—"

"Yes, but I talked it over with Ms. Harrison and she says she was going to do a project for the next few weeks and then have a final week a presentations. If you accept, I will have her E-Mail you with all the information you will need on the project. You will really just have to introduce the project and answer questions if the students have them." Julia explained. I guess it wouldn't be bother since 6th Period is my free period. And I guess this would be nice—English was sort of my happy place.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it's late but I wanted to give you guys something and I promise next chapter will be longer. So Kurt is going to be taking over that class, of course Damon, Josie, Eli, and Claire are going to be in that class. :) Yes, this thing has a point in the story. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no see! :) I am not abandoning this story or the fandom. I am here to stay, like all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kurt's POV

Okay, this is my first day subbing for an English class and even though, I should be nervous—I think—I'm not. I'm excited and that is a different feeling. I haven't really ever felt excited about coming to work. I taught math and there wasn't anything really exciting about equations and formulas.

English, I always loved and after looking over the project I was left to introduce to her students, I already can't wait to see the presentations. I have a feeling the next month or so is going to be something for sure and I had a feeling—at least for the most part—I am going to actually enjoy it.

And I haven't been able to enjoy anything since Paul. Maybe I am finally getting back on my feet.

* * *

Josie's POV

I sat next to Claire as the bell rang and class began. I grinned at Damon as I saw him take the seat in the corner of the room—he looked at me and I think I saw his lips move to form a smile, but I got distracted by seeing the math teacher, Mr. Hummel walk into the door instead. Where is Ms. Harrison?

He put his bag down on the teacher's chair where she usually sat and then we saw Principal Anderson walk in—what is going on?

"Jay, do you know what's going on?" Claire whispered to me.

"Are we going to learn math in this class too?" Eli whispered from behind—he sat behind us. I rolled my eyes, I didn't know what was going on, but it definitely was not that.

"No idea." I whispered back to Claire, completely ignoring Eli.

"What about me!" Eli complained—trying to get me to say something to him. I say nothing and thank god someone else says something, so I didn't have to listen to Eli; I know, he's my friend—sort of—but sometimes he just drives me crazy. I seriously think he and Claire would make the perfect couple—not that she is annoying—a lot.

"Students, Ms. Harrison is going to be out for the next month, four to six weeks exactly because she has something personal to deal with. And I have asked our math teacher, Mr. Hummel to take over the class in her absence." The principal explained.

"What does a math teacher know about teaching English?" Someone asked.

"Why are you getting a teacher that teaches number junk to teach us word junk?" Eli asked and I rolled my eyes and felt like slamming my head on the desk—sometimes I felt like slapping him in hopes of him shutting up. I just wonder if he actually hears what he says, because he almost never says anything smart.

"I know that all of you will provide as much respect to Mr. Hummel as you would to Ms. Harrison if she was here." She said—I guess that was a warning.

"So were just going to take naps and pretend we're listening?" Eli then asked. Oh my god is he drunk or something. What the hell is wrong with him?

"That's enough out of Mr. Griffin." She said and I turned and saw that he knew that it was best to keep his mouth shut. Thank god!

Mr. Hummel then logged into his computer and pulled up a powerpoint of information on this project we're going to be doing for the time he is subbing and until Ms. Harrison is back. I guess this is cool—well he's sort of just our babysitter because some people in here are so immature.

"So you'll either be working with a partner or in a group of three. You can choose whoever you like and when you find your partner or partners, you will come up here and choose one of the following books, but first come first serve. And you will tell the class about your selected book—but be as creative as you can. And try to tell the class what your book is actually about—do whatever you want to do with it." Mr. Hummel told us and then pulled up a screen with the book titles.

First we had to find a partner or two. Normally, I just work with Claire and Eli—I would normally just with Claire, but if we could work with three, then she would make sure it's the three of us. But then it's usually just me doing all the work, because Claire gets caught up in laughing at the stupid jokes Eli makes and then show up when I finish to put their names on it.

I guess it's fine—well it's not my ideal—I mean Claire is my bestie and I can't tell her not to hang out with Eli because she does like him.

"JJ" Claire said, getting my attention—I found myself being distracted as I saw Damon not get up like the rest of the room did. He just sat there—he looked sort of depressed and just plain sad. "So, you, me, and Eli?" She asked me. "JJ!" She said, getting my attention again. I couldn't help it, I knew being the new kid sucked since no one would pair with him unless they had to. Damon seems cool, he just doesn't know how to connect—I guess.

"So, what are we doing?" Eli asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to work with Damon." I said.

"The deaf kid?" Eli asked.

"He's not deaf, Eli! Shut up, it's rude." I pointed out, as if he cared.

"JJ, we always work together." I tried to hide a laugh—I always worked and those two went off into their own little fun and fantasies. And it wasn't just that—I felt like I should. He's new and doesn't know anybody and I sort of wanted to talk to him and it would be easier without Claire comparing him to the dark character from that Vampire show that I refuse to watch because of Twilight and Eli yelling at him to speak or what not.

"You two can still work together, but I'm going to work with Damon." I stated. Before they could say anything else, I walked away from them and took a seat next to him. When I did, he looked at me, surprised.

"I figured you needed a partner." I said.

"You don't have to be with me if you don't want to." He said. "I don't want to force anyone to have to work with me."

"First off, you need a partner and second, I wanted to. Besides, if I spend another second with Eli, my head will _explode_!" I said and I think he chuckled—I saw a small grin, so that was progress. There was something about this kid—I needed to know more about him. I wanted to be his friend.

We both then looked at the list of books that we could choose from, while everyone else was chatting about other crap—everything but the project.

I looked Damon—who was also looking—I knew almost all the books, so I could go with any of the ones he wanted. "What book do you want to do?" I asked.

"What do you want?" I grinned—usually whenever there was a choice for our project, Claire and Eli would always agree on one and would never ask me what I wanted to do even though I did the entire projects alone.

There was a lot of choices: _Hunger Games, Divergent, Shiver, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Maze Runner, _and more. I knew that a lot of people were going after Hunger Games and like Twilight, those I definitely didn't want to do. Harry Potter—I didn't read all of them and since there are a lot of them and it's not telling us to just do the project on one book, I guess it's on the whole series and that would be _a lot _ of work; the same with Percy Jackson, even though I loved them.

"Shiver or Divergent?" I asked Damon—wait did he know either of them? "Do you know either of them?"

"Both are my favorites." He said. "Which ever you like better." Hmm, this was an interesting choice and I probably should choose within the next few minutes.

"I love Shiver, but I am sort of leaning towards Divergent." I said.

"I'm just happy you didn't choose _The Vampire Diaries_." He said and I laughed—I guess he didn't like hearing about that whole having the same name as one of the characters.

"I'm more of a Werewolf fan." I said with a wink as he followed me up to tell Mr. Hummel what we decided.

"Have you decided?" He asked and I nodded—glancing back at Damon.

"Divergent." I said and he typed it in into his laptop—keeping track was good, unlike Ms. Harrison. She would end up assigning Hunger Games to everyone.

"What's your and your partner's names?" He asked me.

"Josie and Damon." I told him and I saw him glance at Damon before typing it into the computer. After we went up—people started realizing they probably should get up there before the good ones are gone. I managed to give Damon my number before class ended so I could call him and discuss anything. "We'll talk tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded before walking away.

I turned to see Claire was beside me as I watched him walk away. "You're not in love with Damon Salvatore are you?" Claire asked me and I rolled my eyes—I don't care how many times Claire says it, it's going to keep getting more annoying. Sometimes I think she does it to get me to watch the show with her, even if I don't care to. Twilight ruined Vampires for me.

"It's just Damon, first of all and no, I barley know him. We're just partnering up for the project." I told her.

"JJ, you picked him over me and Eli. It's not like we're not good enough anymore." She said and then I watched as her eyes widened. "We're aren't are we?"

"I love you Claire and you know that." I said with a wink. "I just think Damon should have a friend and maybe on the sidelines of this project, I can get a friendly word out of him."

"Whatever you say Jay, whatever you say." Claire said and walked away. I shook my head. I was not in love with Damon, no way. I didn't know him and even when I do, we won't be more than friends, right? Right. But I promise to make that guy my friend.

* * *

**So Josie and Damon are working together. Will she get him to talk a little more? **

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Damon's POV

I waited outside the school for Josie. She wanted to start working on that project. I'm fine with it, but a part of me wonders if she wants to get started now so she can make sure she isn't the only one doing the work. How do I know this? It usually ends up being me doing all the work at my other schools, I had no problem with it because I got stuck with whoever didn't have a partner or I just worked alone. I'm used to being alone, so I guess it works out better. And it keeps from others telling me what they think of my ideas—they can't say it's dumb if I do the entire thing; or else they'd get no credit.

I like Josie, but working together on a project scares me. She seems very smart and hardworking and I have a feeling she'll regret working with an idiot like me after today's session. I sat on the stairs outside the school and just started writing in my notebook—I never bring my journal to school because one time I did, someone took it and read everything aloud to the entire school. I am not letting that happen again, so I keep it at home; I'm already a freak here, I don't need any more help. I now would just transfer this stuff to it later, if I remember.

"Hey." I jumped when I heard Josie—I looked over my shoulder and saw that girl Claire hanging around her. I quickly closed the notebook, put it in my bag, and closed it. "You ready?" She asked me and I nodded as I put my backpack on and stood up.

"See you later JJ." Claire said, shooting her a wink before she left. What did that wink mean? I guess it's something that Claire just does. I wondered something—why did everyone call her JJ? I mean I know why, but I think she prefers being called by her actual name than the nickname. I wonder why she never says anything to anybody.

"So do you want to go to your house or mine?" Josie asks. Definitely not mine.

"Yours." I said—maybe a little too quickly.

"Why is your room messy and you don't want me to see it?" She asked and I shook my head. "It was a joke. Anyways, it's fine. It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay." I said and I followed her to her house—well it was an apartment. It was a maroon red building with a few small windows and the front door was a black color. It didn't seem that big, so I guess she didn't live with too many people. She unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Take off your shoes." Josie told me and I did—I guess some people actually did have that rule. I followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom where she shut the door. I looked around, it was a nice room. The walls were painted a light blue and had a few posters on the wall—one of _Divergent_ and then the other is for a show called _Doctor Who._ Her bed had blue sheets and in the corner was a desk with a laptop and a pile of books. It was a nice room—way better than mine.

"Sorry it's small." Josie said, but it didn't matter to me.

"It's fine."

"Claire always asks me how I can live with a room without a walk-in closet." Josie said and I grinned a little, but I am probably not the best person that would understand the joke enough for it to be funny. "Anyways, we can sit on the floor and go through ideas." Josie said and I nodded. We got on the floor and she took out the paper we got from Mr. Hummel and then Josie brought her laptop over and I took out my notebook.

For the first five minutes, it was dead silence between us and I decided to write a little bit more in my notebook.

"Can I make something clear?" She asked and I nodded—why did I have a feeling this was going to be about the amount of split work? "I don't want to do all the work." She told me. And we have a winner! "You understand you have to do your part, right?" She asked and I nodded. Strange thing is that usually I am the one doing all the work. I have no problem with doing work, it's just showing it to her and then to the class that I have a problem with.

"You understand what the story is really about, right?" She then asked. Of course I do, but everyone should know since Veronica Roth has explained it multiple times in interviews. Now thinking about this whole topic, I found a way to finish what I was writing, so I turned to the page and wrote a few more lines. "Damon…DAMON!" She finally yelled and that got my attention.

"S-Sorry." I said.

"What are you writing?" She asked me, but I held onto my notebook. She didn't need to see that stupid stuff I write about. "Does it go along with the project?" She asked and I held it tighter. "Let me see." She then took it—I guess I should have said something. Oh god, now she is going to read my crappy writing. Oh god, she's reading it aloud.

_You bring me pain,  
and I am stuck in your chains.  
I am outside,  
because I tried.  
You tried to break me,  
I want to be free.  
All of you say,  
that I should go away.  
But I won't back down,  
I will fight,  
for what is right.  
And what is right,  
is being who I am._

I buried my face into my hands, turning away from her as she turned to me after finishing after what I had written. Oh god—so stupid! _How could you be so stupid Damon! Writing and having all it all out in the open! Now she is really going to know how stupid and worthless you are!_

"Damon…" Josie started to say and I was prepared for the worst. "…you wrote this?" She asked me and I nodded, not showing my face. Oh god, was it really that bad. I need to stop doing this—I should stop doing stupid things. My dad's right, it's not going to work out.

"Damon, this is good—it's really good." Wait—did she say it was good? No, she couldn't have liked it. My writing is shit, everyone says so.

"What?" I questioned, taking my hands away from my face.

"This is really good…this is perfect for the project." Josie said—oh god no! No way am I letting the entire class know about the terrible stuff I write.

"No!" I said and took the notebook from her and this time I made sure to hold on to it as tight as I could—I'm not letting anyone see it. I just got lucky that Josie liked it, doesn't mean that everyone—or anyone else will. Especially not any of my other stuff.

"Damon, it's good and it would be—"

"I said no." I said.

"Okay…sorry." Josie said and the rest of my time there was silent. Complete silence and after a while—like ten or fifteen minutes, I decided it would be a good time to leave. So I did and glanced down at my watch and sighed at the time. My dad is probably home by now and is probably wondering where I am; I hope he won't get mad that I didn't tell him I was going to be late.

* * *

Josie's POV

I walked slowly through the halls, wondering about last night. Damon's poem—lyrics—his writing. That piece was perfect for the project and not only that it was really good. I don't know why he got so defensive when I said I wanted to use it for the project. It wasn't like I asked him sing it or whatever. I guess I could ask him, but I don't know if I should—would I even get answer?

As I was walking, Claire found me and started walking with me. She seemed happy—a little more than usual on Tuesdays.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked her.

"Nothing except that project." Claire replied. Seriously? She actually was going to work on it? And earlier than the last minute?

"You started it?"

"Well…my parents think so." Claire said and it took me a second to realize what she meant. "So this whole project and partnering with just Eli is an excuse that we both can go out like it's the weekend and do whatever we want and our parents think it's for school. It's the best!"

I guess things worked out better for her than it did for me and Damon last night.

"So how did it go with Damon last night?" Claire asked with another wink. I guess she thought I had a crush on him or something—I mean he was cute, I guess, but I barely knew him. He didn't really say anything other than when I asked about using his writing in the project.

"It was okay."

"OMG did he make a move?" Claire asked—I guess she was hoping for something dirty. "JJ, did you and Damon—?"

"Claire, shut it! I barley know him and we didn't do much of anything." I told her. "I read something he was writing, which would be great for the project, but when I mentioned using it he got all defensive. I don't understand, it was good. He acted like I was going to show it to people to make fun of him."

"Maybe that's what he's trying to avoid." Claire said—no, it couldn't be it. I doubted that, I would never do that and if I was, I wouldn't have said it was good. We looked up to see a pile of kids going around Eli—what's going?

Claire and I got closer and Eli was having some sort fight or whatever with Damon—oh god, this was not going to be pretty. I tried to get in there, but Claire held me back. I wish I could hear what Eli was saying to him, but everyone was too loud as more came towards whatever was happening.

"Leave me alone." Damon said—strangely it got quiet enough for me to hear that.

"Come on, we're having fun! Don't be such a freak!" Eli said and then pushed Damon onto the ground. Why did he think this was a good idea? Then we looked at Damon, who hadn't got up. He was on ground—no, he wasn't crying was he?

He was. He was trying to hold it back, but it happened.

"Aww look guys—" Eli started to say, laughing along with a couple of other guys, but that was when I had enough. I pushed through some guys and stopped at Eli and shoved him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Me? Look at him, JJ. He's a freak and—just wow, I barley pushed him and look at him. He's a mess—" I pushed Eli aside and went over to Damon.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Damon continued to cry. I looked up at Eli, who was still laughing with other guys.

"GET UP LOSER!" Eli yelled—oh my god, shut up! I never realized how much of an asshole he really is.

"Don't touch me." I think I heard Damon mumble in between sobs. "Don't hurt me."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" We all stopped what we were doing when Mr. Hummel came over and broke us up. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He ordered and everyone but me left. I can't believe they all just stood there and laughed. Even Claire.

"Damon—Damon, are you alright?" Mr. Hummel asked him, but Damon could answer.

"Damon, they're gone, it's okay." I tried to say, but I didn't look it was helping.

"Let's get him to guidance." Mr. Hummel said and we helped get him up and guided him to the office of the new counselor. I really hope this would help.

* * *

**Okay so Josie and Damon worked together, but it ended on a rough note. And Eli caused Damon to suffer a panic attack. Also, t****hat poem that Damon wrote, I wrote. :) I had been trying to write it for a little bit, which is why this chapter took a little bit of time. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine's POV

I was just sitting and doing some paperwork, so far the job was pretty lifeless. I guess I should have guessed not many teens want to talk about their feelings and problems. I kind of wished someone would come in, but also wondered what I would say.

But then teacher, Kurt Hummel came through the door, along with two other students—whose names I was not familiar with. I stood up when I saw one of the students was in distress—crying. Something must have happened.

"What happened?" I asked as I motioned for them to go onto the couch. The boy sat on the couch with the other student, I guess she was a friend. I watched as she attempted to calm the upset boy. Mr. Hummel walked over to me, he seemed upset too.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You did hear anything?" He asked me and I glanced away, finally shaking my head. "Well there was a fight—well not really, Eli Griffin, one of our popular students started messing with him—our newest student—and well, I don't really know the details, but he seems really upset by it. I thought it would be best to take him here to calm down." He explained—well I did want some people to come in, I guess my wish was granted.

"We should call his parents, have him picked up." He suggested and I nodded. He then went over my desk so he could find the number of his parents to have him come down here. I then walked over and sat across from the couch.

The girl was still trying to calm him down and it seems that it has worked—and once I sit down, he stops. I wish I knew their names.

"You alright?" I ask and the boy nods, but then shakes his head. Yes and no, maybe he isn't sure. "What's your name?"

"D-Damon." The boy said and I nodded, then turning to the girl.

"Josie." She said, before I could ask.

"You want to tell me what happened, Damon?" I asked and he glanced down—I guess he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, now looking at Josie.

"Well to sum it all up, Eli Griffin was being a jerk." Josie said—I hated school bullies, dealt with them all my life. And this kid was obviously very shaken up. I wish things would change—that kids wouldn't have to feel like this.

"I'm fine." Damon then said.

"You sure?" Josie asked and Damon nodded.

"What did he say to you—I couldn't really hear." Josie asked and I wondered if she could get him to talk, they—he seemed to be comfortable talking to her.

"Nothing really—he just pushed me a little." Damon admitted as he then turned back to me. "It's nothing, I was just being stupid."

"It's not stupid if he made you upset." I said as Mr. Hummel then walked back over to us.

"I called his father. Hopefully he'll be here soon." He told me and I nodded.

"Josie, is there anything you can tell me what happened—anything?" I asked and she thought for a moment. She looked at Damon when something must have come to mind.

"Afterwards, he was scared that Eli was going to hurt him." Josie said.

"It's stupid." Damon mumbled.

"Listen Damon, you don't have to be worried. You're safe here and if you tell us what happened, we can make sure nothing like this happens again." Mr. Hummel said as he walked over and put a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Nothing happen—I just panicked. It was stupid." Damon says again—I guess we really weren't going to get anything from him. And Josie didn't really have anything to tell us other than Damon got pushed and he went into a panic mode. I felt for Damon, I really did. I remember when I about his age—and even when I was younger, I remembered being like he was. I really wanted to help him, but it I couldn't unless he talked to me.

"You can stay here for a bit, we called your father and he'll probably be here soon." I said.

"I'm fine, he doesn't need to get me." Damon said—this was odd. Most kids would have been thrilled for any reason to leave school early, I remember that was the only bright side of these sort of incidents.

"Josie, you can go to class, we'll take care of this." Mr. Hummel said and Josie sighed. I guess she didn't really want to leave Damon, but did what she was told to do and stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Josie said and left the office just as an older looking male walked in—he didn't look too pleased; was this Damon's father?

"Are you Damon's father?" I asked and he nodded.

"What happened?" He asked—well he sounded genuine, but something didn't seem right. I don't know, I had this strange feeling once he opened up his mouth.

"Well there was an incident earlier with Damon and another student. I don't exactly know the details, but Damon seems to be on the rough side of it. The other student pushed him and Damon got a little upset over it."

"He's okay, right?" He asked and I nodded and stepped aside and Damon didn't look happy to see his father.

"You can go now, Damon." I said.

"Come on, son, let's go home." He said—something definitely was off about him. Damon slowly got up and went over to his father, looking down on the floor as if he did something wrong. There was definitely something wrong about this.

"Wait, we didn't get your name." Mr. Hummel said. "I'm Damon's math teacher Mr. Kurt Hummel and this is our newest guidance counselor, Mr. Anderson." Kurt told the man and he grinned and gave a firm nod, ignoring Kurt's hand which he extended out to the man to shake. Well that was rude.

"Alexander. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take my son home and talk about what happened today." He said and then left with Damon.

"Are you on the same page as me?" I turned as Mr. Hummel as he spoke. "On that man."

"The father—there is definitely something not right." I said and he nodded in agreement. I don't know what it is, but there was something not right about that man and not only that, with how Damon was acting. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling.

* * *

**So Damon didn't really say anything, but we sort of had our first interaction with Kurt and Blaine. Also we had the first appearance of Damon's dad. Alexander is played by Harrison Ford.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt's POV

I walked into the teacher's lounge and saw Mr. Anderson sitting alone at the table in the corner. I walked over there and sat at the same table. He looked up and was surprised that I sat down. I knew that he was kind of shy and didn't really know anyone—well except Julia, but I am pretty sure he's her brother—and Vivian says it would be good for me to try and make friends.

And honestly there was something I wanted to talk to him about: Damon.

"Can we agree on something?" I asked him. "There's something about Damon—something that bothers me. He's a great kid, but there's something I can't put my finger on."

"I agree. And his father for another thing, he was a little odd." He added and I could agree on that 100% on that. "But there's nothing much we can do, we're his teachers and unless he complains about something or asks for help—we can't do anything."

"I know, but it's—"

"Frustrating?" He asked and I nodded. "Anyways, I don't think we've officially met yet." He said—oh god, I never even told him my name. Gosh, I didn't even ask for his.

"Kurt."

"Blaine." He told me.

"Nice to officially meet you." I said with a laugh; he laughed too.

"Nice to officially meet you too." He replied.

* * *

Damon's POV

I saw Josie in the hallway and was going to walk up to her, but I saw her with Claire so I just walked passed her. "Damon!" I turned around and saw that she was running after me. "Hey wait!" She said and I stopped.

"Hey." I said.

"Why didn't you—uh—want to talk?" She asked—I guess this was sort of awkward after what happened yesterday.

"You were with Claire, so I didn't want to interrupt." I told her.

"Listen, do you want to hang out, after school?" She asked me. I would have thought she would have asked me about yesterday, but I'm glad she didn't. Hang out—oh she just probably wants to work on the project.

"Yeah, sure—I guess we can work on that project—" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"No, I don't mean do homework or the project, I mean like hang out. Do something fun like get some food and talk and stuff?" She said, so she wanted to do something fun with me? This has never happened before and I don't know—I mean my dad will—oh screw it!

"Yeah. I would."

* * *

I met up with her after school. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked—I have never done something like this with anyone.

"You hungry?" She asked and I nodded. "Come on, let's go somewhere and eat."

"I don't have any money." I said.

"It's okay, I can pay." She said—really? She was going to do that? No—I shouldn't let her do that. You never let the girl pay—at least that's what my dad tells me.

"No, you don't—"

"Stop arguing with me. I'm paying." I said and I guess maybe one time wouldn't hurt anyone, right? We sat down in the burger place she picked and this waiter came over. Josie ordered and I stared at the menu, I didn't know what to get. I can't remember the last time—honestly I don't think I have ever been to place to eat. I just picked some drink at random and then asked for what Josie had.

"So what now?" I asked. "I've never really _hung out_ with anyone before."

"Really? Why?" Josie asked. "I mean, I think you're pretty cool." Really? She actually thought I was cool—that was a first.

"Thanks." I said.

"So I don't know you too well, so what do you like?" Josie asked.

"I love writing." I said—oh great, now she is definitely going to think I'm a total nerd. I guess she won't think I'm cool anymore.

"Me too." She replied. Or…maybe not. "I loved that poem—I can't believe you wrote that."

"I can't believe you thought it was good." I honestly couldn't, the last time someone found any of the stuff I write, they read it aloud and everyone around laughed at me. I thought I should stop writing, but I couldn't.

"Do you have any more?" She asked—yes, but I don't really want people to know about them. "Can I see them?"

"I-I don't know."

"Please?" Josie said. "Sorry, I guess I hang around Claire so much and then I get a touch of her pushiness."

We talked some more, she apparently loved reading and she really liked this TV Show I have never heard of—mostly because my dad controls the TV. I wouldn't dare ask to watch something. The food was really good—it was amazing.

After we were done, we were walking and I completely forgot about what time it was. I glanced at my watch—oh god, its 5:30. "I need to go." I said and started running towards home—but honestly, I don't know why I'm running, I know what's going to happen when I get there. I might as well walk and not rush to it.

I walked in—maybe I'd be lucky and he'd be asleep. I slowly and as quietly as I could opened and closed the door. I turned around and jumped at the sight of seeing my father at the door. "Where have you been?" He asked me.

I didn't know what to say—I couldn't tell him I was out with a friend—especially a girl. I mean, he probably would believe me.

"Speak boy!" He yelled. "Where have you been?"

"I was out—with a f-friend." I told him and then he hit me.

"Stop lying!" He yelled.

"I'm not lying." I said and then he hit me again, harder and I fell on the floor.

"Why in the world would anyone want to be friends with you?" He yelled. "And why in the world would you think it's okay to be late coming because you wanted to live some fantasy that someone could actually like a piece of shit like you?" He said and then kicked me a few times.

"Now go get me another beer." He said, before walking away. I breathed in and out, trying not to scream. If I screamed, it would just get me another beating. I wiped the tears that had fallen and got up to get him that beer; I didn't want him to get mad again, so I had to do what he wanted.

* * *

**So yes, for those who guessed it, Damon's father abuses him. Also he and Josie's relationship is growing as is Kurt and Blaine's. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Damon's POV

I walked into school next day and I found Josie waiting by my locker—why was she waiting for me? Last night was fun, probably the best night I have ever had in my entire life. I mean sure, what my dad gave me for coming home late wasn't—I didn't really want that, but I deal with it I guess. But I actually did something normal people experience.

I walked up to Josie, she looked really pretty today. She was this white and purple dress—stop staring Damon. That's just weird.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked and I felt her touch my face, a few inches from my eye. Right, I probably should have planned for this.

_Damon, you better not say you tripped or she will know something's up. Think of something decent._

"I got mugged on the way home." I said—would she buy that.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked. Thank god, she bought it. "Did they steal anything? Did you call the police?"

"Josie—I'm fine. The guy just got a few hits in…" I stated, pointing to my eye. "…and three bucks. It's nothing."

"You sure?" She asked and I nodded. "Anyways, why were you in such a rush to leave yesterday?"

"I forgot I told my dad, I was going to help him with something." I said, I don't think she would understand the fact I ran home because my dad got home an hour ago and was probably wondering why I wasn't home to get him beers and take a few hits. "It's fine, I was only like 15 minutes late."

"Oh then…would you maybe like to hang out again later? We could work on the project and then hang out for a bit at my place." She said—oh god yes. _Don't sound desperate, Damon. _

"Yeah, my dad's working late tonight." I said and that was actually the truth. Well—by working late means he goes out to the bar with his friends and then comes home drunk and then beats me. At least, I'll get to have some fun before that happens.

"Great." She said and the bell rang. "See you in English." She said and I grinned as she left. I then felt myself get pushed in a locker. I heard laughter as I picked myself up and then walked to class. I didn't care too much—I've had worse.

* * *

I met her after school and we went to her house and worked on the project for a bit—we didn't have to do much since we had a month. She then showed me around her house and we went into her older brother's room.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" I asked—I am pretty sure this was called trespassing.

"Come on, Damon!" She said and pulled me and I looked around as she sat on the bed and looked at one of his magazines. I saw the guitar by the closet and I couldn't help myself. I picked it up and felt the strings from a minute and then played it a little. I looked and saw Josie looking at me and I looked away and continued to play it a bit—I always loved guitars.

"Hey." I heard a male voice and quickly put the guitar down and I froze. _Be cool Damon. Don't panic. _I couldn't say or move. "JJ, what have I told you about being in my room."

"Josh be cool." Josie said and then her brother turned to me—I felt the panic coming. _Damon. Do. Not. Panic. _

"I better go." I rushed out and left.

"Wait!" Josie said, but I didn't want to stick around. Her brother was probably pissed and I didn't want him to hurt me for touching his stuff. God, I'm so stupid.

"I'll see you at school." I rushed out the door and went home and went straight up to my room and locked the door. I laid on my bed—oh why am I so stupid?

Josie's POV

"Who's your friend?" Josh asked as I turned around. "Is he okay?"

"That was Damon." I said, I honestly didn't know how to answer the other question. I guess Damon didn't want to get in trouble.

"You know you're not supposed to be in my room." He said and pointed a finger at me and I pushed it away.

"It's not like we read your diary or anything." I replied. "Tell mom and I will tell her about your _porn."_ I said, whispering the last part and he rolled his eyes. I smirked—worked every time.

"Tell your friend he's good. I heard him play." Josh said. "That's what I was going to say before he bolted." I grinned, he was good. I didn't even know Damon could play—but I guess we do learn something new every day. I wondered if he was okay—he seemed jumpy. But I guess he's fine.

* * *

**A little something I pulled together quickly. A little Damon and Josie and then we also met Josie's older brother Josh. He is played by Liam Payne. **

**Sets for Damon, Josie, and Josh are on polyvore :)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine's POV

I needed to find out a little more about Damon. Luckily, being the brother to the school principal can get me access to the files if I ask—thank god Julia believes that I would only do this if it was important. There was something going on and not only did I sense it, Kurt did too.

I pulled up his file on the computer and found out that he changed schools a couple times when he was really young and he couldn't really find much because it was a student file. Just his age, classes, previous schools, allergies, and stuff like that.

I then went back to my office and looked up Damon—and the Davis family to see if anything came up on the internet. There was one thing.

There was an article—I believe it might be getting me somewhere.

I turned around after hearing someone knock and saw it was Kurt. "Hey, I might have found something that might help us more than the student records." I said and Kurt came in and looked at the computer screen. "This was about sixteen years ago. It says after multiple hours of labor, 28 year old, Shelia Davis, abandoned her husband, 33 year old Alexander Davis, and her newborn son, Damon. She did remain in the hospital, but on the day she was supposed to check out, she was gone." I said, explaining the article, so he didn't have to read it after I did.

"At least it's something." I added.

"It is. I mean, I'm sure Damon's father was heartbroken. I wonder if Damon knows the story." Kurt states.

"I hope not. He might blame himself." I say, kids would most likely go in that direction, especially in a circumstance like Damon's. "I think I might sense some bitterness off Damon's father."

"Are you saying that Alexander might have a grudge—or blame Damon for his wife leaving?" Kurt questioned and I nodded.

"It's theory." I said. I don't know if it's a good one, but it was something. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"No, it's not. It's definitely an option, but I really hope it's not the case." Kurt says.

"Yeah, I mean no child should have to live with such a burden." I stated and then noticed that something was on Kurt's mind and he just wasn't saying it; maybe he had a theory of his own. "What's your theory?"

"Well I have a theory, I hope I'm wrong about this, but—what if Alexander is—_hurting_ Damon?" Kurt said and I did agree on the part about hoping he was wrong. I thought about the situation and if Alexander blamed Damon for his wife leaving him, there could be a possibility of Damon being abused by him. I really hope that isn't true.

"I really hope your wrong, but unfortunately, its possibility. Especially if he does blame Damon for his wife walking out." I said. I then looked at the time and then realized we probably should get to class. I noticed Kurt also looked at the clock.

"I better get to my class. I see Damon twice today, so if I notice anything, I'll let you know." Kurt says and then leaves my office. I really hope we're both wrong about Alexander and he isn't hurting Damon. A child doesn't deserve that. No one deserves to be hurt like that. Ever.

* * *

**So we had a shorter Klaine chapter. We learned a bit more about Damon's history and also both Blaine and Kurt have theories.**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
